dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagamiin Kyōka
is a third-year student currently attending Nangokuren High School, and is also one of the three competing Dragons, known as the .Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1 Appearance Kyōka is a voluptuous young woman with long, dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and bright yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. In line with her matured physique, Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a short blue skirt, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, black shoes, and a collar around her right leg. She also wears a lot of jewellery and cosmetics, such as earrings, painted nails, a necklace, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 2 Personality So far Kyōka has displayed an extremely vulgar personality, revelling in violence and dominating people weaker than her. She believes wholeheartedly in the sole rule of Nangokuren High School, that the strong eat the weak, and considers Ayane to be foolish for protecting those weaker than her.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 28 In combat she comes across as quite arrogant, such as when she goaded Ayane into trying her best only to easily crush her efforts''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 1, page 39-40, as well as threatening to beat Rintaro if he ever gets in her way again.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 47-48 Plot An Unexpected Beginning Kyōka is first shown preparing to fight against Ayane, after the latter had confronted her over all of the students Kyōka had hurt. Laughing, Kyōka berates Ayane for defending them and reminds the first-year that the strong eat the weak, and that herbivores should die. Beginning their fight, Kyōka is able to easily defend against Ayane's attacks with a single-hand, and before too long leaves the younger Dragon sweating from exhaustion.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 24-34 Taunting Ayane into attacking with all she has, Kyōka counters against her opponent's attack with Gōsai Reppa, which was powerful enough to break through Ayane's Sensen Renryūjin, shred the first-year's uniform and send her crashing into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 39-41 Claiming that she was still hungry, Kyōka goes on to resume their battle only to be startled when Rintaro appears between them. Panicking, the newcomer manages to up-heave two walls of earth to separate the fighters from one another, ending the fight. Breaking down her side of the wall, Kyōka praises his technique before threatening to beat him should he ever interrupt again. Declaring that she'd lost her appetite, Kyōka rejoins her followers and leaves the scene.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 42-48 Days later, she is heading to school along with Kako when she encounters Hatenko Meru and Erin. She then punches Meru, who does the same, and compliments about how strong it was. When Kako attacks Meru, says that Meru moves like a monkey and tells Kako to calm down. She then watches as Kako attacks again, after Meru grabs Kako's breast. When Rintarou and Ayane shows up, she recognizes Rintarou and says that he is the sensei of Ayane. When Rino shows up, stares and smiles at Rino and Ayane. She then watches as Meru attacks Rintarou and Rintarou dodges. When Meru and Rintarou are going to fight, she says that it should be interesting. Abilities Kyoka is one of the strong characters in ther series and is able to easily outmatch Ayane. Skills Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyōka is an incredibly skilled combatant, and has been shown capable of easily dominating one of her rival Dragons in battle using only her left hand.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 29-34, 39-41 Before the arrival of Ayane, Kyōka was considered to be the strongest Dragon, if only by a small margin.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 38 Enhanced Strength: During her short fight with Ayane, Kyōka showed a large degree of physical strength. Despite holding the same title as each other, Kyōka was able to effortlessly defend against Ayane's attacks with a single hand, as well as easily breaking through the first-year's Sensen Renryūjin with her own technique, the force of her counter shredding Ayane's clothes and sending her into a nearby wall.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 29-34, 39-41 Kyōka was later shown easily breaking down the earth walls created by Rintaro's own Gōhō Hagan technique.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 47 Equipment Brass Knuckles: When fighting, Kyōka uses a pair of durable brass knuckles to increase the power of her punches. Each of the brass knuckles take the shape of a smooth, half-oval piece of metal with a short, spiked chain leading off on the sides closest to her little fingers.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 28 It is unknown exactly how much these knuckles increase her striking power. Techniques * ': Kyōka punches her opponent with her right hand in a downward motion, the blow being strong enough to send someone flying with enough force to crash into and break a concrete wall. This technique was first used during Kyōka's fight with Ayane.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 40-41''' References Category:Character Category:Three Dragons Category:3rd Year